A conventional game operation interface 1, referring to FIG. 1, generally can be linked to a plurality of game stations 2, such as Baccarat, dice games, roulette and the like. Players can maneuver the game operation interface 1 to select a desired game station 2 to place bets directly without environmental restrictions. Each game station 2 allows more players to participate and utilization is higher and can increase total business revenue.
The players, through merely a single game operation interface 1, can place bets on games of different game stations 2 at remote sites, and can switch display anytime via the game operation interface 1 to play on different game stations 2 without wasting time going physically to another game station 2. The players can save a lot of time and devote more times to play games. Utilization of the game stations 2 also increases.
The general players usually have a habit of following and betting on hot games. A hot game means that the historical game result of the game station 2 meets a certain condition to motivate players to join and place bets. Take Baccarat as an example, when consecutive winning games of the banker or player has reached certain times (such as five times or more), it may be called a hot game. For such a game many players want to participate and place bets until the consecutive winning times end.
However, when the players play games through the game operation interface 1, aside from the games they are currently playing on the game stations 2, they usually do not know whether a hot game has been generated on other game stations 2. In order to avoid missing the hot game, they have to switch the game stations 2 frequently to see other games that are proceeding.
When the players switch the game stations 2, they have to wait until the start of next round of game to place bets. This causes waste of time, and the actual game playing time of the players decreases. Utilization of the game station 2 also drops.